


Lost hope

by Shadmagnud



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Suicide Attempt, Transformers - Freeform, Werecat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadmagnud/pseuds/Shadmagnud
Summary: Shadow a girl who has a life as a farmer one day finds an asteroid crashed and her grandfather died she then embarks on a journey with the alien inside to find his brother and her true purpose in life.
Relationships: Sunstreaker/Sideswipe/OC





	1. Chapter 1

Shadows POV

I looked out into the night sky it was beautiful in my opinion, but my grandfather only wished for me to focus on farming, so I never got to enjoy the little things I was pulled out of my thought when I saw a flaming asteroid coming down I wasbusy admiring its beauty when I noticed it getting closer to me, I then screamed and started running to the house, but I was too late and the asteroid hit the house catching it on fire I then let out ascream and started crying And quickly ran closer to the house and called again and again for grandpa but he never answered I then heard a groan and ran to where I heard it and saw something I never wanted to see again it was grandfather he was burning and barely breathing i tried to pull him out but he had a metal beam on his leg i then watched helplessly as he died before my eyes. i then came to a decision i had nothing to live for now that he was gone. I then backed up a few feet and jumped into the flames then I started to burn I let myself scream hoping that whoever crashed this asteroid would hear. I could feel myself dying but before I could I saw a giant hand I tried to yell no but I blacked out before I could say a word.

Sunstreaker POV

I awoke in a strange place I could hear screaming and heard the crackling of flames I quickly got out of my pod and stood up when I looked around i saw a little human jump into the flames and start screaming I decided since I could not go anywhere on this planet by myself I had to save it when I pulled it out it tried to protest. butblacked out and fell limp in my serveo. i thenscanned a car from the World Wide Web and transformed the human landed in the back seat I would of been angry that it was messing up my interior but I was dirty on the outside.I then started driving to the nearest town once there I activated my holoform and quickly downloaded all the knowledge that I could find on humans from the internet and stored it in my data banks. I grabbed the human bridal style and brought her to the hospital emergency area a nurse then screamed " doctor we have an emergency,get down to floor one immediately" a man then came running down the stairs and the nurse brought a trolley over Iput the female on it and went to the waiting room and sat patiently waiting for the human to be out of surgery.

Shadows POV

When I woke up I was in a white room my head was dizzy and I couldn't see straight all I could see was a yellow blur sleeping beside me on a chair and some machines beeping beside me, then all my memories came back to me and I started to panic I had tried to commit suicide and a giant hand had pulled me out of the fire, were was I ? Ilooked around slowly and turned to look at the man beside me he was peacefully sleeping he had short blond hair, a nice face, toned chest, and icy blue eyes, wait icy blue eyes? I realized he must have woken up when I moved around he looked at me for about a minute then got up and left. I wasdeep in thought when the door opened and in walked the man and a nurse she then asked in a polite voice " hello miss, how are you feeling today" I replied by saying "I feel like crap when am I getting out of here" she then replied, " you can leave in the next hour with your "brother" sunstreaker" the man behind the nurse then stepped forward and said in a forced happy Voice " sister you are not dead " he forced a smiled and told the nurse he needed to catch up with me I then tried to call the nurse to help me but the sunstreaker guy pulled a knife off of his leg holster and held it against my throat then whispered into my ear " you say a word and your dead human" I shivered in fear and nodded keeping my head down in submission.An hour later the nurse came in and asked me to sign some paperwork after I signed it the nurse said I was good to go and I could leave then she left, sunstreaker was beside me and was keeping a close eye so I couldn't tell the nurse that he was not my brother, after the nurse left sunstreaker grabbed my clothes and told me to put them on I bowed my head in submission and went to the bathroom, changed and walked out.as soon as I was out sunstreaker grabbed me harshly by the wrist and dragged me outside to a Lamborghini, opened the door and threw me in. I quickly buckled in and turned to the door excepting him to get in on the driver side but saw nothing suddenly the car started and shifted into gear and drove off I tried not to panick and stay quite but I couldn't help the little whimpers that left me while I shaked in the seat breathing heavily soon the car stopped in a forest and threwme out I fell face first into the dirt and scratched my knee I slowly got up, turned around expecting to see a car but was met face to face with a robot I then felt a scream start to build up in my throat but before I could scream it talked " hello fleshie, I am sunstreaker you are going to get a map from the gas station when we get back to town, then you are going to guide me to Washington and then I will set you free, you understand, if you don't I can get rid of you "very easily" " he then pointed at a huge sword on his back. I cowered in fear and waited to see if he would talk again he did " do you understand " I nodded andbowed my head in submission sunstreaker them chuckled darkly and transformed Iquickly got in and sunstreaker shifted into drive and drove to town.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadows POV

I was scared, I was in a car with an alien holding me captive to find his brother who definitely has anger problems, as soon as I got in he put the seat belt on me not gently but as hard as possible, I probably have a bruise once I was in he started driving and im pretty sure he was trying not to kill me cause when I would try to talk the car would speed up and I would shut up because I was terrified of fast-moving cars that was how my father and mother died and how I came to live with my grandpa oh grandpa as soon as I remembered him I started to cry I forgot all about him while I was being scared of sunstreaker I jumper when a very angry voice came through the radio " fleshie you better shut up and stop leaking lubricants on my seat or I will "kill" you very "slowly and painfully and watch your very heart stop when I rip it from your chest" I quickly dried my tears and shut up but a shiver still went down my spine when I thought about dying like that, this guy was a sociopath.I must have been thinking about the threat for quite a while because the next thing I know we are at the gas station sunstreaker then says " get out get a map and get back here if you don't I will hunt you down "I quickly got out and went in the bell ringed and the guy at the counter looked up from his phone for a second and then looked back down again I scanned the shelves and eventually came across a map of the USA we were in California and had to get to Washington it was a forty-one-hour drive ( i looked it up😀😀) I brought it to the counter and grabbed my wallet ¿it was somehow still with me¿ and paid after I paid I ran out of the gas station and to sunstreaker once I was there I got in and sunstreaker pulled the seat belt on me tightly but not as tight as before. I opened the map and studied it for a while then figured we must be at

Shadmagnus the gas station I studied the map some more and told sunstreaker "you have to head to Highway 13546777 for 20 miles then turn right and continue for 2 more miles he must have an extremely good memory cause he didn't tell me to repeat anything I said after I told him every direction to Washington, sunstreaker shifted into drive and followed the directions I gave him, I made sure to keep quiet so he didn't try to kill me I soon felt myself falling asleep and snuggled into the seat but I quickly woke when sunstreaker started making a noise I was scared that he had gotten angry when I snuggled the seat but The noise kind of sounded like a cat purring but cars cant purr and sunstreaker the sociopathic alien definitely cant purr, can he? I then took a chance and said " u- u- m sunstreak- e-r are you p- p- purring" in my head I chanted please don't kill me, as soon as I said that the purring stopped and sunstreaker then said in a dark voice " if you ever mention that to someone I will kill you even if I'm halfway across the universe I will find you "I immediately cowered away in fear and crawled closer to the door. Sunstreaker then activated his human thing and watched me cower in the corner of the seat he then turned his head and looked out the window watching the trees go by I slowly crawled back into a normal position in the seat and suddenly felt extremely tired I slowly started to drift off to sleep before I fell asleep sunstreaker whispered goodnight human I almost didn't hear it.

Sunstreakers POV

I was driving when the human started to fall asleep and snuggled into the seat I didn't notice but I was purring until the human said u- u- m sunstreak-er are you p- p- purring I quickly stopped myself from purring and in a dark voice said " if you mention that to someone I will kill you even if I'm halfway across the universe I will find you" she immediately cowered away and crawled closer to the door I felt something in me I had only felt with sideswipe I felt I should make it up to her, NO I can't feel that I should only feel like that with sideswipe. I activated my holoform and watched the human for a bit then turned to look out at the trees passing by I felt the human slowly crawl into a normal position and heard her yawn she was starting to fall asleep I then whispered "good night human "

I looked over and saw that it was sound asleep for some reason I had an urge to snuggle into it but ignored it and continued driving down the road and suddenly i was flying and hit the ground i quickly transformed the human landed in my palm and woke with a start i quickly put her down on a rock and turned to my attacker it was.....


	3. Chapter 3

Previous Sunstreakers pov suddenly I was flying and hit the ground I quickly transformed the human landed in my palm and woke with a start I quickly put her down on a rock and turned to my attacker it was.....

Sunstreakers POV

It was sideswipe but why, we are brothers I tried to reach out through the bond but he blocked me off but I could feel an extremely large amount of hate directed towards me, he stepped forward and I called out to him " sideswipe it's me sunstreaker your brother" he replied with an angered voice "I have a brother but your not him, his name is Megatron!! When i crashed on this planet i was injured and who wasnt here to help me you! you stayed on Cybertron just to try and save it when we all knew it was gone but you wanted to get out of the war because you don't care what happens to us you only care about yourself "I was angered when he said that. prime told me to stay back and sideswipe accuses that I stayed back because I didn't care what happened to him, I charged at him with a roar of anger and tackled him to the ground and started to attack him sideswipe cried out in pain and I realized what I had just done he now had a stab in the side and a twisted arm but before I could do anything else I heard a scream and turned to see a large cat on top of the human she looked like she had fainted there was blood all over her kneck and blood on her side I was so busy watching the human I forgot about sideswipe until I felt a large sword in my side I gave a cry of pain and fell to the ground I tried to get back up but I coudnt I watched as sideswipe pulled the sword out of my side I cried out again and felt my energon leak faster out of my side i then called out to sideswipe and asked " why sideswipe? why ?" he then replies with " because you never cared " and he was gone i slowly got up and crawled over to the human crying out in pain every time i moved and went over to shadow i had known her name but never decided to use it. once i got to her i grabbed her and put her on my chasis and let myself think over everything i had done in my life. I had killed multiple Decepticons and Autobots alike, I had always been not very kind to pretty much everyone I met, even my own brother I wasn't very kind to anyone really . And now I was having feelings for a human I could feel my energy running out and the alarm on my internal clock said 2 % Energon level I felt my self slipping away before my mind went blank I said "I love you little human" there was a flash of light but I had gone.

Shadows POV

I woke with a start and saw sunstreaker standing there and another robot in front of him he quickly put me on a rock and turned to his attacker he then said sideswipe that was his brother. But I had other problems because behind sideswipe out of the bush came a huge black cat it seemed to be watching the brothers talk, i tried to keep quiet but I accidentally hit a rock and it fell to the ground the cat quickly turned its head towards me and smiled an evil smile and slowly crept forward once it was closer to me it jumped on the rock and crept closer I tried to get away but it jumped at me and clawed my side then jumped on me and bit my kneck I screamed and felt my self blackout but before I did I heard a cry of pain and saw sunstreaker fall to the ground. When I woke up I was on sunstreakers chest and I heard him say "I love you, little human" Suddenly a bright like engulfed me and sunstreaker And his chest plates opened and I saw a pulse thing it looked like a heart of some sort I had an urge to touch but I heard a voice tell me " if you touch you turn into a werecat and will be forever connected to him" I touched it once I did I felt a jolt go through me and I felt myself shrink and I blacked out. Sunstreakers POV I woke with a start and saw I was fully healed I looked down at my chest and only saw a cat it was orange with a white chin, white paws and white rings around its tail the cat suddenly woke up and swayed for a bit then looked around once it saw me It meowed " meow, meow, meow, meow, meow ' meow " and it kept meowing. were was shadow? I felt a voice in the back of my mind tell me shadow was right there but that is a cat, not a human and ignored it I quickly got up and put the cat down on the rock and called out for her but she was nowhere to be found every time I would call out for her the cat would start meowing, I turned to the cat to tell it to shut up but it was writing something in the ground " I AM SHADOW "I then figured it out the big cat must have been a werecat and turned her into one. I picked up shadow and transformed then shadow landed in the front seat and clawed the dash and purred in the seat it felt nice I slowly started to relax and asked if the cat was shadow " shadow " the cat then started to purr louder and meowed happily at me I activated my holoform and picked the cat up she cowered away and I felt hurt she was still scared of me I put her in my lap and slowly petted her she slowly started to purr again and jumped on my chest and head-butted me playfully I chuckled and leaned back in my seat and slowly fell asleep with a smile on my face and shadow purring happily on my chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadows POV

When I woke up I was on sunstreakers lap human again but thank god I had clothes on

Sunstreaker woke up and saw I was human again he then grabbed me closer and pulled me in for a hug I felt wet tears fall on my shoulder

Sunstreaker was crying

I was shocked he was an insane mech and now he was crying because of me.

Sunstreaker: *sobbing * I'm sorry shadow but I thought you might be a cat forever

Sunstreaker composes himself and lets me go

I smirk and crawl on his lap and kiss his cheek he blushes

Shadow: sunstreaker I didn't know you cared are you going soft mister sociopathic mech"

Sunstreaker: maybe I am but only for your shadow

Shadow: aww you're so cute sunn... Sunstreaker

𝕀 𝕔𝕒𝕟𝕥 𝕓𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕧𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕚 𝕒𝕝𝕞𝕠𝕤𝕥 𝕤𝕒𝕚𝕕 𝕤𝕦𝕟𝕟𝕪!! ℍ𝕖 𝕨𝕠𝕦𝕝𝕕 𝕡𝕠𝕓𝕒𝕓𝕝𝕪 𝕜𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕞𝕖, 𝕙𝕖 𝕚𝕤 𝕔𝕦𝕥𝕖 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕙𝕖 𝕚𝕤 𝕒𝕟 𝕒𝕝𝕚𝕖𝕟 𝕤𝕥𝕦𝕡𝕚𝕕 𝕓𝕣𝕒𝕚𝕟

Sunstreaker:did you just call me sunny? It sounds so beautiful coming from your mouth you may call me it 

𝔻𝕚𝕕 𝕙𝕖 𝕛𝕦𝕤𝕥 𝕘𝕚𝕧𝕖 𝕞𝕖 𝕒 𝕔𝕠𝕞𝕡𝕝𝕖𝕞𝕖𝕟𝕥 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕗𝕝𝕚𝕣𝕥?

Shadow: thanks sunny!! Now what are we doing now that I'm alive, your brother went crazy and I'm a werecat

Sunstreaker: I never thought of that how about we head to Washington to join up with optimas and if we meet up to sideswipe he will not see the light of day * growls angrily *

Shadow: sunny I don't think you need to kill your brother, maybe you can try to talk?

Sunstreaker: no he hurt you he has to pay

* eyes turn blood red* you are my femme no one can have you but me, no one can hurt you or they will face consequences "

( author note i feel asleep in the middle of writing this it was 11:25 pm and when i woke up an hour later my phone was still on and had only 2% battery life )

𝕊𝕦𝕟𝕤𝕥𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕜𝕖𝕣 𝕚𝕤 𝕒𝕝𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕪 𝕡𝕠𝕤𝕤𝕖𝕚𝕧𝕖 𝕠𝕗 𝕞𝕖, 𝕙𝕖 𝕒𝕕𝕞𝕚𝕥𝕖𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕙𝕖 𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕖𝕕 𝕞𝕖 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕨𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕒𝕞 𝕚 𝕘𝕠𝕟𝕟𝕒 𝕕𝕠? 𝕀 𝕞𝕖𝕒𝕟 𝕚 𝕝𝕚𝕜𝕖 𝕙𝕚𝕞 𝕓𝕦𝕥 𝕚 𝕕𝕠𝕟𝕥 𝕟𝕖𝕖𝕕 𝕒 𝕘𝕦𝕒𝕣𝕕 𝕕𝕠𝕘 𝕗𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕠𝕨𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕞𝕖

Shadow: ok sunny you need to calm down * climbs in his lap and rubs his cheek*are you better now

Sunstreaker: yes, but you do understand that you are my femme now, dont you?

Shadow: yes sunstreaker i'myour femme you don't have to worry!!! NOW CAN WE BE GOING

Sunstreaker:*goes wide eyed at myoutburst*

Shadow you don't need to yell we will be on our way right now

Sunstreaker starts driving and you calm down and fall asleep in his lap

Sunstreaker: goodnight my little femme


	5. Chapter 5

Shadows pov

Megatron had a son it was a surprise to me whoever this Megatron was the Autobots and humans did not like them at all

Shadow: who is Megatron? * all heads turn to me and i back away a bit*

Optimas you didn't tell me you brought a human sunstreaker

Sunstreaker: I completely forgot about her this is shadow my femme, anyone touches her you won't be alive to see daylight again * eyes turn blood red *

Shadows: SUNSTREAKER!!! You are not killing any soldiers or autobots because they look at me or touch me that is crazy

Sunstreaker: NO, YOU ARE MINE * picks shadow up and cradles her against his chest and growls at sideswipe*

Shadow: Sunstreaker stop it * rubs his cheek soothingly sunstreakers eyes return to there icy blue color and he stops growling *

Sideswipe: you got a femme now sunny, how could you and can we share!!

Sideswipe *comes closer * hi shadow im sideswipe the greatest mech on planet earth

Sunstreaker smacks him in the head sideswipe I'm actually the greatest mech your the 10000000000000 greatest mech in the universe

Sun streaker and sideswipe start arguing so I shift i think about my cat formand some how shift into it and crawl down sun streakers armour

Once down I shift back into my human and walk over to the other autobots i then see a Ferrari parked in the corner and walk over to it and try to open the door it opens and I run my hand across the steering wheel and mutter what a beautiful vehicle.

Mirage: well thank you piccola femme

I jump

Shadow: who said that

Mirage: I am Dino one of the autobots and you are shadow wodahs

Shadow: how do you know that i never told anyone

Mirage: I'm a spy I know everything

Shadow: that neat you think you can teach me to be a spy all I was, was a farmer.

Mirage sure piccola femme

Shadow: yah, I'm going to go tell sun streaker thanks Dino your the greatest

I then kiss on the dash bored and feel him heat up

Mirage: thank you ll mio nuovo femminullo

Shadow: what do you just say?

Mirage: something you don't need to know right now

Sunstreaker then came up behind me and picked me up I looked into his eyes and they were red he was pissed what did mirage say

Sunstreaker: *growls* mirage this is my femme you touch her again and you won't be alive for much longer

Mirage: I'm sorry sunstreaker I didn't know you claimed her

Sunstreaker: she is mine *snarls* only mine

Mirage: shadow who do you want to have as your mech me or mister I'm the "greatest" mech in the world

Shadow: umm...

Sunstreaker: I'm am the greatest mech your the billionth greatest

Shadow: uhh guy...

Mirage: well my alt is a Ferrari your is a Lamborghini

I start to feel dizzy and the next thing I no is that I have fainted

Sunstreaker POV

sunstreaker: SHADOW, look what you did mirage you made her faint

Mirage: just take her to ratchet

Sunstreaker: I guess I will

I look down at shadow and feel my spark tug to her and I get dizzy I feel myself falling to my feet and I quickly put shadow down my vision goes black and Ifall knocked out to the ground


	6. Chapter 6

𝓈𝒽𝒶𝒹𝑜𝓌𝓈 𝓅𝑜𝓋

you groan and sit up " hello" you call out only to see that your laying on someone's yellow chest. you hear a groan and see that it,s sunstreaker that you're sitting on sunstreaker then said "shadow are you okay you fainted and i was bringing you to the medbay when i felt dizzy..... Wait a minute I GOT IT were bonded shadow" you sit up straight " wait were bonded, what does that mean?" he then said " well we can talk through a bond now and feel each other pain and emotions," you thought for A moment 𝚒𝚏 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚖𝚢 𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜 𝚒𝚖 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 you start to think about when your mother died and sunstreaker growls and pulls you closer to him " sweet spark don't cry I love you" you then stop thinking of your mother and push the memory farther into your head " wow you can feel emotions of mine awesome, can i feel yours" sunstreaker suddenly goes tense and replies with a gruff voice " no" he then put you down and left 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚒𝚖?

𝚜𝚞𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚛,𝚜 𝙿𝙾𝚅

"Can I feel yours" I froze I hadn't let anyone see my emotions for along time only anger and hate "no" i then put her down and left. I may be bonded to shadow but I won't let anyone see my emotions not even sideswipe when I got to my new shared room I see sideswipe playing a game on the switch " sideswipe sideswipe, SIDESWIPE"

" sunny what are you doing here" replied sideswipe happily " this is are new shared room sideswipe why wouldn't I be here" sideswipe then jumped up and hugged me I growled " sideswipe get off or else" sideswipe quickly let go " what crawled up your aft sunny" mumbles sideswipe " what did you sa...." a scream rings out through the base female sounding I quickly run. Out of the room I get to the base hanger and growl " RAVAGE "


End file.
